Rian
Rian is a Makai Priestess and disciple to Makai Priest Burai in The One Who Shines in the Darkness. She later serves as Ryūga Dōgai's personal priestess, love interest, and partner in the events of Gold Storm. Personality & Character On first impressions, Rian comes off as a vain and materialistic girl. She enjoys showing off her feminine charms, prefers to have the best in life (as in expensive things), and has a particular affection for diamonds. However, all of this was due to her poor upbringing. Living a poor life and often bullied as a child, she creates a sense of superiority to cover her inner-inferiority social anxieties. Over time Rian develops strong romantic feelings for Ryūga that may or not be reciprocated. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: She is skilled in changing her appearance and as such, she often goes around places looking like an ordinary girl of her age and even does undercover work to dig out Horrors, sporting her Makai Priestess look only when she needs to fight. Tools & Equipment *'Makai Gun' (魔戒銃 Makaijū): A tool of her own making, Rian used her magical and engineering skills to develop a weapon and tool that can enhance her in combat and reduce the strains of magical use with this magical gun. The gun is based on pistol technology, but uses magical rounds that can cause pain and critical damage towards horrors without affecting her energy while in combat. Unlike typical guns, the bullets are magically enhanced and can respond to her will. She can even redirect a bullet from her gun to perform circular curve shots to destroy multiple targets at once. *[[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]: ?. *[[Rago|'Makai Beast Ragō']]: ?. History After her father's, Rikyo, death during the failure of a mission with the Makai Priest Hakana, Burai and others, including the former Makai Knight Sonshi, Burai, the only one who was able to escape, brought a young Rian into his home to raise her. This only lasted a little while until Burai's friend and fellow Makai Priest, Ouma, decides that he should take Rian to Kantai at a training school for priest after Burai's guilt from the mission becomes to much for him. Out in the forest, Rian begins training by herself until Burai comes and gives her the proper way to do her technique. Burai decides to change his mind and wants Rian to stay. Rian decides to leave for Kantai but leaves Burai her headpiece (which Burai brought back after a mission from her father) and promises that she will be back. 10 years later, she reunites with Burai and the events of Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono begin. Pics Gallery Rian 1.jpg 2013-12-17-102249.jpg|Rian (as a child) portrayed by Emiri Kai Rian.jpg 2015-04-20-103802.jpg|Appearance in Garo: Gold Storm Shou Rian Gun.gif Rian & Ryuga.jpg Rian KnK 3.jpg Rian KnK 2.jpg Rian KnK 1.jpg Team Garo KnK 4.jpg Team Garo KnK 3.jpg Team Garo KnK 2.jpg Team Garo KnK 1.jpg Hell Compass KnK 1.jpg Rian MT 3.jpg Rian MT 4.jpg Rian MT 5.jpg Rian MT 6.jpg Rian Curving Bullet_gif.gif Relationships TBA Articles & References TBA Notes & Trivia TBA External Links TBA Category:Characters Category:Makai Priest